Bitter Sweet Love
by Memexxchii
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a timid, shy 16 year old girl who graduated early from high school. What happens when she's forced to shadow the new teen sensation Ikuto Tsukiyomi in order to graduate collage? Will he help her find her true self, and fall in love along the way; or will he reject her completely for his new career? Read to find out!...And if you don't want to find out, read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**_ Bitter Sweet Love _**

Me: Hello c: This story is just going to be simple yet dramatically cute one c: Please enjoy it would make me very happy c: My dream is to be a writer, and I think I need to start off with good reviews first though c: soooo please review, and message me some good tips c: Now may I have a disclaimer!

Summary: Amu Hinamori is a timid shy 16 year old girl who graduated early from high school. What happens when she's directed to shadow the new teen sensation Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Will he help her find her true self, and fall in love along the way; or will he reject her completely for his new career? Read to find out

Chapter 1: Danger prone

~ Amu's POV~

Pushing up my new glasses so they fit my face, I flipped my bag over my shoulder walking towards Easter Corporation. Easter is the company for talent, and I've been asked by my director to shadow Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the new singer, for a couple months. I questioned at first, but he said it was mandatory if I wanted to graduate college on time; or at least graduate for an artist degree. My waist length bubble gum pink hair was tangled as it flowed in the cool spring wind. I had no choice, but to place it securely in a cap to stop it from whipping my face. I was rushing to get to the building on time for I did NOT want to be late for my first meeting. It wouldn't look good on my transcripts.

Once I was peacefully signed in the building, I sat shyly in the meeting room across from Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his manager. I was lightly quivering from fear of being rejected. Ikuto was an 18 year old new upcoming singer. His midnight blue hair shinned brightly against my eyes from the sun room window. I couldn't stand being in a closed room like this... I felt scared, and shy... I was able to bring a friend, but since I'm in a class with 18-23 year old people, I don't exactly fit in seeing as I'm only 16. Tsukiyomi-San's eyes were a deep sea blue, and I somehow blushed whenever I stared at them. I don't know why, but every time I did they mesmerized me.

"So Amu Hinamori-San... you have graduated high school and you're only 16 in college?" I nodded lightly blushing as I turned my head, looking the other way.

"You must be one smart girl then Hm?" I looked up between my eyelashes, making me feel like a two year old begging for ice cream during the winter season.

"I g-guess you can put it that way..." Hokkaido-San laughed lightly as he took his glasses off, and held my face up by placing his fingers under my chin.

"Have you ever thought about acting, or maybe even modeling?" I blushed, and looked up as he held my face turning it up a little bit causing my cap to fall off, and my natural bubble-gum locks to flow over my face.

"Um... No not really." I blushed as Hokkaido looked at me shockingly.

"Oh my… Your hair…" I blushed a bit more as I looked towards Ikuto to see he hasn't looked at me once this entire time I've been here... I guess I'm boring him...

"I'm s-sorry, my cap fell off…" Hokkaido handed me back the cap, and frowned a bit.

"That's alright, but have you seriously not considered modeling, or acting?" He placed his hand on his chin as if studying me over.

"A-ah, no not really…" I spoke with my shy voice. I was embarrassed beyond belief. I never ever even thought I could be a model, or an actor… I'm too clumsy for that…

"Oh what a pity... It's such a waste of your pretty features... Hm Ikuto what's wrong with you today?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking of how annoying it's going to be to have her fallowing me around for the next few months." His words tabbed me straight in the heart. I looked down sad, and covered my face with my hair... I'm just an annoyance to everyone aren't I?

"But I'm sure it will be fun." Hokkaido-San spoke so kindly like he always seemed to do.

"A-arigatou g-godzaimasu." My words thankful of his kindness as we finished up our meeting... Today was one of those days I wish I was never smart. One of those days I wish I could go back in time and fix all my mental problems.

Night fall came as my mom dropped me off at the mall. My mother thinks it's good for me to get out, and meet new people. Why can't she understand that I'm not like other kids? I'm just one girl in a big world that no one can possibly understand. Once I was situated inside, I began my way shopping as people stared at me in awe. I'm known as the 'rich sophisticated shy girl' in this town, and it's actually quite depressing.

Dressed in only a spring tank top, and a pair of blue jean shorts I made my way through the mall. I didn't like these clothes. I'm not really this nice, or sweet... I dream of yelling, and pigging out like every other teen girl. I dream of being a rebellious girl who sneaks out to concerts, but I wasn't even given the chance to choose who I wanted to be. People only like me, because I'm the daughter of the famous photographer Tsumugu Hinamori, and magazine writer Midori Hinamori. It kind of drove me crazy, but I love them. Unlike my little sister Ami, I hate the attention, though. Being at the mall just reminded me of how much I hated being known as I smart rich kid. It makes me feel like my life is set in stone... I tried to shake that out of my head, and go into some stores to buy new clothes. I always bought rebellious clothes, but I never wore them... I'm never brave enough...

The night was coming to an end, and I needed to get home soon. Mama and Papa are with Ami at her ballet recital so I have to walk home alone... again. Carrying my bags, I began on my journey home. I started walking out the mall, but I dropped my bracelet in the parking lot from tripping over my shoe. The next thing I knew there was a muscular voice speaking to me.

"Hello." At first my heart and mind froze in place. I was scared out of my mind at the moment... its dark at night in a parking lot... I've seen movies like these... I'm going to get rapped! I have to act fast! Swiftly I turned around, and pulled out a pepper can spray from my purse. Spraying it directly in the verdicts eyes, a groan was heard. I backed away slowly only to start hitting the, what seemed to be, man with my purse. I smiled in victory as I stared at the teenage boy in front of me wide eyed. His shimmering black hair glowed with the light of the full moon, and the blazing blue eyes he had just reminded me of the familiar Ikuto Tsukiyomi... No... It couldn't be him...

"Owe what the hell!" His screams made me rush over to him, and try to help.

"Oh g-god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to I a-acted on impulse! Oh gosh I'm s-s-so sorry sir please p -please forgive me!" The guy wiped his eyes once more as he looked at me.

~Ikuto's POV~

I spray dyed my hair so I could go to the mall without being bombarded by people again... until I saw this really beautiful girl everyone seemed to look at. Her bubble gum waist length hair was shocking enough, but her honey golden eyes, covered in her glasses, were just perfect... I decided to fallow her around until I got the chance to talk to her... seeing as she was busy the only time I could get her number was when she was about to leave... I tried to hurry up and catch up to her in the parking lot.

"Hello." Seconds later there was a terrible burning sensation in my eyes.

"Owe what the hell!" I hollered loudly very furious as the burning in my eyes wouldn't go away.

"Oh g-god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to I a-acted on impulse! Oh gosh I'm s-s-so sorry sir please p -please forgive me!" The voice that spoke to me made the pain of my eyes go away... her voice was so petite and cute... there was a slight edge to it too as she scrambled to apologize to me. I wiped my eyes once more before painfully opening them to look at her up close.

"U-um... are ... a-are you okay?" She stuttered looking up at me through her eye lashes. She sprayed me with pepper spray, and asks me if I'm okay? ... I chuckled, and looked down in her eyes.

"I think you blinded me." I spoke huskily while blinking the pain away. She blushed, and turned her head with a pout.

"W-well that's your fault! Y-you shouldn't scare people like that!" I smiled, and raised my eyebrow amusingly. This girl is quite the… abnormal one.

"I suppose so... well would you like me to walk you home? You might hurt someone else if you're not properly supervised." She gasped as she picked up her bags.

"I-I guess... thank you..." Her words were once again stuttered as she shyly walked in front of me, leading the way to her house. I stood there for a second in amusement before jogging to catch up to her.

"So what's your name if I may ask?" Taking her bags, I began to hold them while walking her home.

"A-Amu... Amu Hinamori..." For a second I stopped walking and stared at her deeply... this girl was the girl that was supposed to shadow me? She looked back timidly until I began to walk again.

"And yours?" She asked me back... What am I supposed to tell her? She might go off, and tell all her other friends...

"Yoru Tsukiyomi..." This time she stopped, and stared at me.

"Are you related to Ikuto Tsukiyomi-San?" She asked me curiously, all signs of shyness gone for the moment. I gulped and nodded.

"He's my... er ... He's my cousin?" It came out more of a question than a direct answer.

"Oh... That makes sense... n-no offense or anything, but... he seems like a complete jerk." I stared at her with the 'Oh, no you just didn't' face ... I wanted to be nice though so... I agreed.

"Yea... I guess he can be sometimes." Within seconds she grabbed her bags out my hand, and started giggling.

"Well thank you for walking me home. I think you did a good job of not letting me hurt anyone." Staring at her I chuckled, and watched as she descended into the huge mansion. I stared wide eyed at her "house". She is _definitely _not an average teenage girl.

"No problem..." Smirking, I turned around and started walking back towards the mall where my car was. Before I could walk another foot she dropped her bags, and ran down the street after me. Out of breathe she held out a slip of folded paper with a blush clearly shown on her face.

"Um... I r-really usually d-don't do this, but… here!" She was still knelt over as she looked up at me with a slight smile.

"Why don't you text me, neh?" I smirked, and bent over so I was face to face with her while grabbing the slip of paper out her petit hands.

"We'll see A-m-u-Chan." I said quietly pronouncing every syllable of her name. With a terrible beat red blush, she stood up straight, and looked to the side.

"W-whatever. Bye Yoru!" She looked back at me, and smiled before making her way back home. This girl was most definitely one of a kind.

"See you around... Amu-Chan." I spoke silently to the night sky before the burning sensation came back.

"Damnit, OWE!" I hollered while dialing up a friend to pick me up. This was quite the amusing day for me. It seemed childish, but I was actually excited to see Amu tomorrow. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Me: So what do you think? What do we like to do? REVIEW! REVIEW! c:

Dark: o.O

Amu: ….

Ikuto: … -.-

Kukkai: YEAH! REVIEW, REVIEW!

Me: …. Kukkai don't you think you're going a bit over the top?

Kukkai: -Chuckles- Maybe!

Ikuto: But you just sai-.

Me: -twitch, twitch- SHUT UP! Btw … Click the review button! ... CLIIICCKKK IT! Ya know you want to click that yumalicious button! It's just so delicious looking you just have to eat it, but you can't so the next best thing is to CLICK IT! C:


	2. Speech

RosarioXX: I want to personally apologize for my lack of enthusiasm in writing lately. I have left you all waiting in the dust why I sulk for my own personal reasons, and for that I am greatly sorry. I wish I could apologize for not actually writing much, but the way I've been feeling lately the entire story would have been sloshy, horribly written, and not paid much attention to. Even now I feel as if I need to go over my work a thousand times to make sure I'm not slacking on my part. _***HEADS UP***_ I have started school, and take an online writing class during one of the hours, so I may not update for no longer than 3 weeks maximum at a time (shorter than 3 months I promise) for I am going to be studying new ways of writing styles to create my own –better- ability to write. I'm looking forward to be writing for you guys, and thank you dearly for all the reviews. Honestly, the reviews are what keep my going. To bust my enthusiasm I re read them a lot, and honestly I am grateful to you all… thank you. I shall no longer keep you waiting in the dust! Here's chapter 2. Also if you enjoy reading this story please try reading my other story 'WoRlD Of WaR'. Let us begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way possible. I am just a young writer who enjoys the thrill of writing Fanfiction. Also, each chapter I personally upload belongs to me, and I would greatly appreciate being asked permission to use, or take anything from my stories. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**_

Chapter 2: Speech.

_Amu's POV_

Sighing, inside the recording studio, I couldn't help but to think of the previous events that took place earlier today.

_~!FLASHBACK!~_

"_Hi my name's Kukkai Souma age 19! I play the drums, eat food, and love soccer!" Holding a thumb up, he grinned at me widely. Kukkai had vibrant orange hair, and brilliant green eyes. Not to mention his boyish cute grin that I couldn't help but to blush to. Sadly, it caused a scene of Nikaidou-San rallying on about how "cute" I am. _

"_Calm down Nikaidou-San, you might frighten her. Hello Hinamori-San. My name is Kairi Sanjo age 17. I play the piano and sometimes other instruments as well. I study at the dojo for samurai skills, and other things I am associated with. It is my pleasure to be acquainted to you." His face was stern as he bowed down gracefully out of courtesy; in this motion his dark green hair had fallen across his sea blue eyes that were shielded by his glasses. From his features you could tell easily that he had been raised in a proper household, more upheld than my own._

"_Ana… eto, it is my p-pleasure as well S-Sanjo-San." Blushing lightly, I turned over to the tall purple haired man. His eyes were a mystical light brown, and his dark purple hair flowed to his color bone._

"_Why hello, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, but please call me Nagi. I play the guitar, and backup vocals when needed. I'm 18, and it's nice to meet you Amu-Chan." Smiling sweetly at all the men I had just met, I couldn't help but to bow respectively._

"_I'm H-Hinamori Amu, and I'm 16. I will be s-shadowing I-Ikuto for my artist degree in collage. P-Please continue doing what you do, and don't mind me." Smiling all at me intently they patted me on the back at welcomed me warmly. The blush was clearly shown on my face as the chit-chatted to me about their lives._

_~Flash Back OVER~_

I met three new people in one day. It wasn't as much as I usually meet at my parents business parties, but it's the most I've met around my age that aren't snobby. Sighing intensely, I decided to pay attention to the new song they were about to present.

"All right guys let's play the new song you boys wrote. If it's good enough we'll see if the higher ups will let you put it in the new album." Nikaidou-San spoke in a stern serious tone.

"All right let's do it!" Kukkai pumped causing me to giggle. I didn't know some guys could be so energetic. Grinning he walked into the studio behind Nagihiko and Kairi with a glaring Ikuto behind him.

"W-what's his deal?" I asked Nikaidou-San with my head tilted. While shrugging his shoulders, he placed his finger on his chin.

"He's probably upset because usually girls fawn over him yet you on the other hand-." With nothing but a glare into Nikaidou-Sans direction, Ikuto placed the headphones over his ears. Coming back to my senses, with Nikaidou-San clinging behind me, I pondered over what he could have possibly meant to say.

"L-let's just start already!" He whimpered from behind the protection of my body. I wasn't sure if this scene was quite right, but I decided to shut up and watch what I came here to see.

(Midnight Romeo: Push play)

_Ikuto: Italics;_ **Kairi, Nagi, and Kukkai: Bold;** _**All: Bold/Italics**_

_Meet me at my door  
By the end of the night  
You'll be screaming for __**more, more, more of me**__  
Tonight's a big night so let's make history_

_My lips touch your lips  
My hands is on your __**hips**__  
What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss_

**Oh whoa  
**_My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving __**slow**__  
Oh __**whoa**__  
Feels so right you just can't say no_

_**Late night gonna hit the town  
**_**Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go**_**  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
**_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_  
_**Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
**_**You know I'm your **__midnight Romeo_

_I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde  
The best of both worlds  
when you get inside my __**place, place, place with me**_  
_You be the lock, I'll be the key_

_**The night's about to win**_  
_Tell me baby are we more than __**friends  
**__Tonight your dinner's free  
What's in it for me_

**Oh whoa**  
_My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh _**whoa**_  
Feels so right you just can't say no_

**Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa, whoa  
**_**Midnight Romeo**_**  
**_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know, I'm your midnight Romeo**_

_**Now it's time  
I'll turn the lights down low**_  
_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna be your Romeo_**  
In my hand it's time to lose control  
Whoa whoa  
I'm your midnight Romeo**

_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa_

_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
__**Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo**_

_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
__**Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
**_**Gonna feel it head to toe**_**  
**_**You know I'm your **_midnight Romeo_

At the end of the song I was blushing madly and staring through the plain see-through glass. They wrote _that_ song? That insanely sexually induced song? Yet knowing teenagers, they wouldn't think twice about singing it in the hallways, which I guess was the point; to get people to want to sing along no matter where they were.

"Amu-Chan what do you think about it?" Blushing madly I looked down at my paper getting ready to answer.

"I-It w-was actually g-good… I know a l-lot of teenagers w-would l-love it" Smiling at me Nikaidou-San shook his head.

"I mean what do you personally feel about it?" He questioned sweetly, turning his head ever so slightly to the left. Thinking about my personal feelings for it, I sort of looked down blushing.

"It's a b-bit s-sexually induced for me, and i-isn't exactly the k-kind of music I'm u-used to being around…, b-but I enjoyed it." Nikaidou-San smiled, approving the song, and sent us home.

Humming along the park I decided to sit underneath a tree. I plugged in my headphones, and began singing a song my mother had taught me when I was little.

"Habataitara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku-." Before I could finish the next line, a voice interrupted my own.

"You aren't too bad." Hanging upside down from a branch was the same man I had seen just days ago.

"Y-YORU!" I hollered clinging to the tree. Chuckling lightly with a smirk ever so clear on his face, he swung down from the tree standing beside me.

"Well obviously, who else would it be?" Smirking down at me, he held his hand out in my direction. Placing my hand in his, I was lifted my feet within seconds making me hand in hand with Yoru. I couldn't help but to stare at our hands with a blush on my face. Smirking he leaned down to my height so he was just inches away from my face.

"Hmm is there a problem Amu-Chan? Your face is all red… You're okay aren't you?" He cooed onward causing my blush. Trying to hide my face, I turned my head and kept walking without noticing our hands still intertwined.

"U-Urusai!-." I stuttered _**(A/N: I haven't done these in a while, but for every Romaji word I use I will write the English meaning at the bottom of the page!)**_

"- I am n-not r-red!" I retorted feeling my cheeks heat up. Turning to the side I felt his muscular hands tug on my own.

"Hai, hai whatever you say. Shall we go then Hime-Sama?" He asked with his smirk still in place. Looking up at him I lost all trace of embarrassment.

"Nani? Go where? Yoru, where are you taking me?" Questions span off my tongue as if they were the spinning teacups at the carnival.

"My, my Amu-Chan, you ask a lot of questions. Since you bothered me from my cat nap it's only fair you make up for it by accompanying me today, don't you agree _A-m-u-Chan_?" He symbolized my name causing my blush to come once again upon my soft velvet cheeks.

"I-I guess… Demo I h-have a class early in the m-morning so I can't be out late." I stated as he dragged me off to Kami-Sama knows where. Chuckling he turned the corner and stared down at me.

"It isn't a date we won't be gone forever. Unless, did you want it to be a date?" My cheeks burned of a bright red. Turning away with my nose to the air, I huffed and let him drag me off.

"Baka ja? Th-there's no w-way this is a d-date!" With his chuckles booming even louder, we crossed the street and headed east.

"Y-Yoru?" I asked looking up at him. Looking down at me he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Gulping down hard, I felt my cheeks tint a pink at the question I was about to ask.

"Well… I k-now you and I-Ikuto are cousins s-so I was w-wondering if he t-told you anything a-about me…" Smirking full heartily, I felt as if he was having his own victory party.

"Well a matter of fact he said that you were pretty hot for a-." Blushing brightly, I stopped walking yanking Yoru back with me. Standing with my legs and arms straight I was bent over as I yelled.

"T-THAT'S N-NOT W-WHAT I M-MEANT BAKA!" Silence surrounded the streets as everyone stared at me. Blushing I bowed down to the people of Japan.

"Sumimasen mina-san!" Nodding understandingly they all went back to what they were doing. Staring down at me Yoru was wide eyed.

"Nani?" I asked looking up with a blush. He probably thinks I'm crazy now.

"Nothing… What did you mean then?" Still holding my hand, he led me onward.

"Well... Nikaidou-San s-said that girl's u-usually f-fawn over I-Ikuto, but I something… He didn't get to f-finish. So... I t-though that m-maybe you c-could t-tell me?" Stiffening up he shrugged.

"Usually girls drool at his feet, and you don't. That's all there is too it." He spoke nonchalantly. Huffing with a small snort I rolled my eyes.

"Who would go for such a jerk like him? I mean not even ten minutes after he met me he hated me! He couldn't even look at me! And he has the nerve to say I'm hot? Of course I wouldn't just FAWN over him, a guy that doesn't even spare two words to me!" Starring at me surprised he smirked, and leaned down to my face.

"Hai, hai I get it. Did you notice the same thing I did though?" Blushing, I slightly tilted my head to the side trying to think of what he could have possibly meant.

"What do you mean?" I questioned still confused on what the subject was.

"Well, you didn't stutter throughout a word you said." Widening my eyes I looked up at him surprised.

"It was probably, because I was mad…" Smirking he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kept walking. Curling his fists into a ball he began giving me a small noogie.

"Then what's you're excuse now?" Looking up at him I could see the smirk plastered on his lips. Blushing wildly, I looked away trying to drop the subject.

"I have no clue what y-you're even talking about!" Smirking he made a "Mhm" sound, and stopped in front of a small boutique. The outside was covered in small red, green, blue, and yellow roses. It was really beautiful, and I gasped at all the outstanding clothes in the window display. The sun was in the middle of the sky indicating it was noon. Looking over at the glass display of clothes, I could see the sun rays making sparkles against the fabric. It was breathe taking that clothes could have such life on such soulless models.

"Would you like to go in?" Yoru questioned staring at my opened mouth.

"Uhuh!" Without thinking I yanked him in to the small yet life filled boutique. The inside was just as lively as the out. Colors were everywhere splattered on the walls, and on the floors. The mannequins were in funny poses that best show off the clothes. Not only were there skinny mannequins but thicker ones as well; to show off how it would look on all sized people. I wanted to get this very cute outfit, but I wasn't sure if it would look like that on me. Usually when I buy things that were on display the mannequins would have ties making it baggier on an actual person than a mannequin makes it look. I looked at the mannequin to see there were no ties in the back, to keep the clothes from bagging. I was completely amazed to be perfectly honest. Walking up to me nice and thrilled, a blonde haired green eyes beauty waved hello handing me a slip.

"This is a slip for 50% off any of your purchases. I am Sue, and I hope you enjoy your stay-desu!" Smiling brightly with a blush on my face, I gave a nod in her direction.

"But of course, and thank you!" Bowing respectfully towards me, she left off to welcome the other comers. I saw Yoru staring at me through the corner of my eye, blushing slightly I tried to pay attention to the clothes that surrounded me. There were styles for all kinds off types! The punk, the emo, the athletic, the jocks, the princesses, and all the styles you could possibly think off! It was fascinating to me that clothes could have such life. Picking out a pair of plaid skirts, thigh high socks, tank tops, skinny jeans, and t-shirts, I stopped looking at the jewelry. Not only did the clothes have life, the jewelry as well had more life than a human being itself. I looked at a lovely pair of 'X' clips, and purchased a whole colorful set of them! When I was finally done I started walking out, but something had caught my attention. Looking back I saw a phenomenal gold lock and key set. The keys top was shaped in a four leave clover with crystals lining the inside of the clovers; yet the lock was just a simple gold lock but the inner core was that of a four leaved crystal clover indicating luck. Together they were one, and I couldn't help but to fawn over its beauty.

"Oh look at them Yoru aren't they just… beautiful?" Silently agreeing, he decided to stay a little longer. He ended up wondering off to find a store manager for some help on finding his 'amazing style' for it was 'one of a kind'. Humming, skimming and looking at the clothes I had bought, I couldn't help but realize how beautiful they looked even in the bag that was captivating there beauty.

"I was right-." Yoru said yanking me out of the store.

"They have nothing that could possibly suit my one of a kind style." Rolling my eyes we walked onward spending the rest of the day talking about each other.

Sitting down on the benches outside we set our food on the table, and began to eat.

"So tell me why you had to graduate early?" Yoru asked as he munched on his food. Sighing I popped a piece of bread in my own mouth and began to chew, once I swallowed I answered his question.

"Well… My family feels as if I'm holding them back, and the only way I can prove I'm not is by showing my smarts. My mother wants me to be a model, and my dad wants me to be an actress… yet they feel as if they're wasting their hopes on me being something I have always wanted to be, an artist. Not just in drawing, painting, etcetera, but in all artistic categories. Instrumental, singing, dance, painting, drawing, sketching, designs, fashion, models, writing; everything humanly possible to the category of art. I know in the depth everything is considered and art, but it's the simpler meaning of arts that I wish to study… or should I say more profound?" Thinking deeply to myself Yoru looked up at me with such intent eyes I could feel him burrowing through my soul, trying to find what I myself couldn't.

"I see… Why can't you're parents just love you the way you are?" He questioned, now folding his hands under his chin, ignoring the mouthwatering food that would amaze most others than I.

"Don't get me wrong… they love me for who I am. They just don't love me for what I love… Does that make sense?" I spoke looking up towards the sky thinking off all the possibilities of how that could make sense.

"Yes it does when you put it that way. You are very interesting you know? It seems like your mind is in another world." Looking at him curiosity at my tongue, I decided to stay quiet to let him further explain.

"More so not _in_ another world, but _from_ another world. Like your brain has time to process everything in the matter of seconds still leaving room for more process. It's quite fascinating once you think of it; and here I thought you were just a pretty face." Rolling my eyes, I leaned over the table causing my bubble-gum pink hair to fall past my butt on to the concrete ground.

"If I was just a pretty face would I have graduated from high school early and already be one of the top student in my entire collage campus?" Swaying his head from side to side it seemed though he was playing around with an idea in his head. Punching him lightly in the shoulder I took his wondering as playfulness. Seeing as he chuckled almost instantly I suppose my conclusion was correct.

"You aren't as bad as I thought. I liked your little speech by the way, about the arts, it was intriguing." Rolling my eyes once again I couldn't help but to see the brighter side of Yoru after that. He understood everything I was dishing out to him, and that alone was a first.

RosarioXX: Hey guys I just finished writing the chapter so far 3,381 words! Now let me re edit and go over it! Usually when I upload it to Fanfiction it goes to more (for some awkward un-known reason….) *I have finished editing it is now 4,000 words long* Please do review! I found it makes me happier and more enthused to update. Also, don't be afraid to comment on my writing skills. Everyone needs improvements somewhere, and if I lack some ability don't hesitate to comply. Thank you so very much for reading, and as promised, my Romanji – English translations for those who do not understand.

Romanji Dictionary Of the Day:

*Ana… Eto = Usually used for "Um… well" or some form of un willingness.

*Urusai = Shut up

*Hai = Yes

*Hime-Sama = Princess

*Sama = Someone to worship

*Nani = What?

*Demo = But

*Kami-Sama = God (More powerful being)

*Baka = Stupid/ fool/idiot (Baka Ja? = Are you stupid/a fool/ an idiot etc.)

*Ja = So (I personaly don't understand the concept of 'Ja' meaning 'so' when saying Baka Ja? Has nothing to do with 'so' it means are you stupid? , and Ja ne. Means see you later. Don't think of it to hard I will not use the word alone I just thought others would like to know what it meant a lone as did I)

*Sumimasen = Excuse me

*Mina = Everyone

*San = When directed towards others like a name it is respectful to use.

*Chan = Used when speaking to female friends.

*Kun = Used when speaking to male friends.

Thank you once again and PLEASE do read and review. It warms my heart truly. Thank you to those who don't review as well, it means just as much that you have read my story :)

_**SHOUT OUT! **_

I would like to thank these people for reviewing, favorite-ing, or fallowing! Thank you so much!

Favorite:

Animefreaksrock96

CreativeGirlWantingFreedom

Danse de Raven

Leeloo-chan

lovelylisha

Fallowers:

Animefreaksrock96

aznpride16xx

crazyrawrx3

CreativeGirlWantingFreedom

Danse de Raven

MissE3

PiNkGiRl0618

Reviews:

Animefreaksrock96 : Haha I'm sorry for the slow update! And Yush it is all Ikuto's fault!

lovelylisha : Nooow You click it again! :D

Veronica101 : Haha Not the best story ever there are far greater, but thank you :)

Danse de Raven : Thank you! You are very kind, and I hope my actions of not updating can be over looked, or at the least forgiven? :D

spiritualnekohime4 : Ikuto will be hurt more, maybe not Yoru but more Ikuto.

Chaotic Luna : Bahahah You are one of a kind :D

aznpride16xx : Thank you very mucho grande~! :D I'd like to think from the beginning of world of war to now that my writing style has been more advanced than usual :3

CreativeGirlWantingFreedom : You say that as if you didn't expect it to be xD

PinkXRomance : Thank you :3 and of course I shall!

Lollipopnuthead : As you see I have :3

books52 : I don't exactly get what you mean, but alright! :D

Thank you everyone it has been a pleasure writing for you. I shall continue to do my best to please you! ARIGATOU! For giving me the honor!


End file.
